Boire la tasse
by Toinette
Summary: Après "l'année qui n'a pas eu lieu", Jack revient à Torchwood et se pose des questions sur ses employés... et surtout sur Ianto.  One-shot. Cette histoire fait suite à un défi.  On commence avec un lemon, alors moins de 16 ans? Passez votre chemin!


**Like I've said before... dear Mr Davies, I'm sorry but I had to borrow your characters (and pretty much everything else). Please, don't sue me. **

**Un câlin virtuel à Chrismaz66 pour ses corrections et ses remarques (si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, courez-y!)**

Cette histoire, on m'a dit qu'elle était un peu décousue, mal équilibrée ; il faut voir ça comme quelques instants volés (mais dans l'ordre chronologique, je ne suis pas vache ^^). Elle fait suite à un défi lancé par **Gibay**, _une histoire courte (de 2,000 à 3,000 mots) sur le sujet suivant : une décision que Jack a prise, en tant que chef de Torchwood, a un impact majeur sur la relation entre Ianto et Jack._

* * *

Les poings serrés, Jack sentit une fois de plus le sexe de Ianto s'enfoncer en lui. Il pouvait sentir la sueur dégouliner entre ses omoplates, il entendait Ianto respirer bruyamment sur sa nuque.  
- Hmm… je me demande si ta gentille épouse John Hart se servait aussi bien de sa queue que moi…  
Jack adorait quand la voix de Ianto devenait rauque dans l'effort et l'excitation. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage du jeune homme, mais rien qu'à son intonation, il savait qu'une lueur un peu folle devait danser dans ses yeux en ce moment même. Ianto avait pris soin de ponctuer sa phrase de coups de reins appuyés et Jack n'eut pas la force de chercher une répartie. Il répondit à la provocation de Ianto par une série de gémissements, en partie étouffés quand son visage s'enfonça dans l'oreiller.  
Jack ignorait depuis combien de temps ils étaient au lit. Plusieurs orgasmes des deux côtés, même s'ils n'avaient pas compté les points, et il se demandait comment Ianto pouvait encore trouver la force de le chevaucher de la sorte. Tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir, Ianto et son sexe refusaient de le laisser en paix. Dans un sursaut d'énergie, il se redressa assez pour articuler quelques paroles cohérentes.  
- Tu te prends pour mon mari maintenant?  
Le ton moqueur avait piqué Ianto au vif. Il arrêta ses va-et-vient sur le champ et se retira. Jack, surpris qu'il interrompe les réjouissances, se laissa rouler sur le dos pour faire face à Ianto. Un Ianto qui le regardait d'un air carnassier. Avant que Jack n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce fût, Ianto se trouvait déjà au-dessus de lui, le fixant avec autorité.  
- Et j'apprécierais que ma femme garde le silence pendant que je m'occupe d'elle.  
Le ton de Ianto était sans appel et Jack laissa le jeune homme le prendre à nouveau. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres mais il s'effaça totalement quand Ianto reprit ses mouvements. Jack releva tant bien que mal la tête pour quémander un baiser et la langue brûlante de Ianto le fit presque suffoquer ; le baiser animal entre les deux hommes se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que Ianto se libère enfin. Ce dernier se laissa doucement glisser contre le torse de Jack et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Jack referma les bras sur son amant. Les yeux clos, il cherchait à profiter encore un peu de la présence de Ianto en lui. Machinalement, Jack se mit à caresser la nuque de Ianto, souriant en entendant sa respiration redevenir régulière. Jack sentit les cheveux de Ianto quitter son épaule mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant.  
- Alors, femme, j'ai été comment?

Jack, prêt à contre-attaquer, offrit à Ianto son sourire le plus éclatant.  
- Oh… pas mal. Presque aussi bien que John.  
Une demi-seconde plus tard, le deuxième oreiller s'écrasait sur le visage de Jack, Ianto éclatait de rire et essayait tant bien que mal de s'agripper aux poignées d'amour de Jack pour le pincer en représailles. Une fois les "jeux de mains" terminés, les deux hommes se réinstallèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, la couette en plumes d'oie remontée jusqu'à la taille.

ooooooo

Avant que Jack ne quitte Cardiff pour rejoindre son Docteur, Ianto et lui n'avaient pas pour habitude d'avoir de longues conversations à bâtons rompus après avoir couché ensemble. Et s'ils restaient collés l'un à l'autre, le silence pouvait parfois s'avérer pesant. Jack était revenu, il avait baissé sa garde et avoué à Ianto qu'il était revenu pour lui et qu'il voulait désormais qu'ils s'adonnent à… d'autres activités communes. Sans que Jack puisse l'expliquer, sa relation avec Ianto était devenue lumineuse, légère. Ils parlaient et plaisantaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ou alors ils se taisaient en savourant cette proximité toute neuve. C'était devenu simple. Étrangement simple.  
Le reste de l'équipe lui en voulait encore d'avoir déserté sans prévenir mais Jack, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, voyait enfin "son" Torchwood prendre ses lettres de noblesse. Il était fier du chemin accompli. Parfois, le souvenir de ses quatre mousquetaires ligués contre lui pour ouvrir le Rift revenait le hanter. Mais les deux années qui venaient de s'écouler lui avaient ouvert les yeux sur le rôle qu'il se devait de tenir.  
Jack y pensait depuis plus d'une semaine. Il avait déjà reçu tour à tour Gwen, Owen et Tosh. Et maintenant c'était au tour de Ianto. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de lui dire de passer dans son bureau pour un entretien, en soirée, une fois les autres membres de Torchwood loin du hub. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il fasse bien attention au vocabulaire qu'il allait employer. Une "convocation" dans le bureau de Jack pouvait toujours se terminer d'une façon… peu professionnelle.  
Ces heures passées en entretiens avec les membres de son équipe avaient été parmi les plus pénibles de son existence. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre que le désastre de l'an 2000 se reproduise sous son commandement. Il fallait vérifier que toutes les personnes qui travaillaient à Torchwood avaient leur place ici, maintenant que Jack lui-même était sûr d'avoir trouvé la sienne.

ooooooo

- Assieds-toi, Ianto.  
Ianto prit place sur la chaise de bois disposée en face de son patron, se demandant pourquoi Jack affichait un air si grave. Il était 21h30, il avait l'estomac dans les talons et Jack était décidément très attirant avec son tee-shirt blanc et ses bretelles qui pendaient négligemment le long de ses cuisses.  
- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé d'Alex?  
Ianto, surpris, acquiesça en silence.  
- J'ai besoin de savoir si je peux compter sur le soutien indéfectible de mes collègues.

Ianto ne trouva rien à répondre. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Jack lui voulait exactement. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand il remarqua la présence d'un certain appareil d'origine extraterrestre sur le bureau de Jack. Un détecteur de mensonges. Pas besoin d'entourer la personne interrogée de capteurs et de câbles, le fonctionnement de ce détecteur-là était d'une simplicité étonnante. La chaise sur laquelle Ianto était assis se trouvait sur la trajectoire d'un faisceau qu'on ne pouvait pas voir à l'œil nu. Jack, installé de l'autre côté du bureau, recevait sous forme de signaux lumineux les conclusions de l'appareil. Ianto réalisa brutalement que Jack était en train de l'interroger.  
- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Ianto?  
- Mais à quoi tu joues exactement?  
Jack inspira longuement avant de répondre.  
- Je ne joue pas. J'ai des… questions à te poser.  
Ianto se leva prestement mais la voix de Jack le coupa dans son élan alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.  
- Assieds-toi, Ianto, c'est un ordre.  
À contrecoeur, Ianto revient sur ses pas et s'installa de nouveau en face de Jack, le visage figé dans un air de défi.  
- Je voudrais que tu me parles de Lisa.  
En entendant le prénom de sa petite amie, Ianto pâlit mais sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.  
- Oh, tu sais, toujours morte. C'est marrant, on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé de Lisa. Tu disparais pendant des mois, tu sors ton joujou extraterrestre et brusquement, ma vie sentimentale t'intéresse?  
- Ianto, s'il te plaît…  
- Quoi? C'est une évaluation psychologique? Tu veux savoir si je compte un jour tuer Gwen, Tosh et Owen avant de me tirer une balle dans la tête? C'est quoi votre problème, _capitaine_?  
Ianto avait débité ses questions avec froideur et détachement mais Jack savait qu'il était furieux. Entre eux, ils avaient toujours appliqué la règle du "comme s'il ne s'était rien passé".  
- J'ai besoin de savoir où tu en es avec Torchwood. Où tu en es avec moi.  
Jack entendit ses propres paroles résonner à ses oreilles comme celles d'un étranger.

- Voyons… je suis entré à Torchwood parce que l'amour de ma vie, Lisa, était mourante. Personne n'a jamais vraiment fait attention à moi, à part le patron, hein, lui ça l'amusait de me déshabiller de temps en temps. Et puis…  
La voix de Ianto mourut. Jack sentit ses entrailles se glacer, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poursuivre son interrogatoire.  
- Est-ce que tu as compris pourquoi je voulais que celle qui n'était plus Lisa meure?  
- Oui. Mais je t'ai détesté pour ça, Jack. Je te déteste toujours pour ça.

Le capitaine jeta un coup d'œil, discret l'espérait-il, aux voyants du détecteur : Ianto ne faisait qu'exprimer ce qu'il pensait.  
- Pourquoi dans ce cas-là tu restes à Torchwood, à mon service?  
Ianto sentit sa colère échapper à son contrôle inexorablement. Peu importait le détecteur, peu importait ce que Jack allait faire de toutes ces informations ; cela faisait près d'un an qu'il essayait de concilier dans un même corps toutes ces émotions contradictoires, qu'il essayait de leur trouver un sens. Un barrage s'était rompu dans le cerveau de Ianto et Jack devrait se débrouiller avec les conséquences de l'inondation.  
- Mais quel genre de patron tu fais? Ça fait un an que tu as tué Lisa! Un an que vous l'avez tous tuée! Et tu veux savoir si je corresponds à la description du poste? Si je vais rester à t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil? Si je suis prêt à mourir pour Torchwood? Ce que je pense de ton putain de sourire arrogant? De tes fesses? Tu sors ton super détecteur de mensonges et d'un coup, tu te rappelles ce que c'est que de discuter?  
Jack, paralysé par la surprise, se garda bien d'interrompre Ianto. Ce dernier s'était levé et déversait sa fureur noire sur Jack.  
- Et où t'étais pendant tous ces mois, hein? "C'est difficile à expliquer", "Je ne peux pas en parler", rien à foutre Jack! Ras-le-bol de t'entendre mentionner le Docteur comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde alors que tu ne peux même pas prendre 5 minutes de ton éternité pour me dire ce qui t'est arrivé!  
Ianto se tenait maintenant les deux poings appuyés sur le bureau de Jack. Dans sa colère, il avait envoyé s'écraser sur le sol un morceau de corail posé là en guise de décoration et une pile de dossiers dont les feuilles avaient plané dans la pièce avant de se poser silencieusement sur le sol en pierre, comme si elles ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention de Ianto sur elles.  
Jack devait user de tout son self-control pour rester silencieux et immobile. Il décida que la meilleure tactique à adopter était de lever la tête vers son amant, de le regarder droit dans les yeux et d'attendre patiemment que sa rage retombe.  
- Tu reviens… et qu'est-ce que je fais? Comme un imbécile, je deviens ton _petit ami_! Tu le crois, ça? T'es doué dans ton genre! J'ai presque perdu le sommeil parce que j'avais peur de ne plus jamais te revoir! Tu débarques et j'accours comme un p'tit toutou! Et tu… Et tu…  
La voix de Ianto s'étrangla. Les yeux remplis de larmes, il se rassit bien en face de Jack.  
- Et tu ne me fais même pas confiance.  
Jack eut envie de disparaître dans un trou de souris. Les entretiens avaient pour but de s'assurer de la loyauté de ses employés. Il savait qu'en ce qui concernait Ianto, il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à son instinct de capitaine. Il ignorait quelle place exactement occupait le jeune homme dans sa vie. Mais en quelques phrases, il s'était aperçu avec une horreur grandissante de la place qu'il occupait dans celle de Ianto.  
Ianto toussa légèrement pour s'éclaircir la voix et continua son monologue d'une voix calme. Ses yeux, qui lançaient des éclairs en direction de Jack quelques secondes plus tôt, étaient sagement posés sur le rebord du bureau, hors d'atteinte des prunelles grises du capitaine.  
- Alors… pourquoi je reste à Torchwood? Pourquoi je reste… à ton service? Parce que je t'aime.  
Bien malgré lui, Jack remarqua qu'une fois de plus, les signaux lumineux du détecteur indiquaient que Ianto ne mentait pas. Choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente.  
Ianto releva la tête et son regard brillant vint à la rencontre des yeux agrandis par l'incompréhension de Jack.  
- Tu peux dormir tranquille. Je vais continuer à faire mon travail le mieux possible, à te préparer des litres et des litres de café divin. Et si tu as envie de moi, tu me trouveras toujours prêt. Si tu veux bien, je vais m'en aller maintenant… et on se revoit demain matin, OK?  
Tout en réajustant son gilet sans manches, Ianto se leva et sortit d'un pas rapide.  
-Ianto, attends!  
Le jeune homme, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, se retourna vers le capitaine. Ianto remarqua pour la première fois de la soirée la tristesse et la profonde lassitude qui se lisaient sur ses traits.  
- Pour vous, je suis resté absent quelques semaines. Pour moi, ça a duré une année. Douze mois où j'ai cru que l'humanité entière allait disparaître. Pendant douze longs mois, j'ai été enchaîné. Torturé. Enfermé loin de la lumière du soleil. Une fois que ça a été terminé, la seule personne que j'avais envie de voir, c'était toi.  
Jack s'était confié d'une traite. Ianto lutta du mieux qu'il put contre l'envie de se précipiter vers son patron et de l'enlacer. Au lieu de ça, il lui fit un bref signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris le message, pour le remercier.  
- Je… j'ai encore des ordis à éteindre et je dois passer voir Myfanwy. À demain, Jack.

ooooooo

Alors que Ianto s'apprêtait à passer la porte crantée pour quitter le hub, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Amusé par le spectacle, il revint sur ses pas : Jack, bien droit, tenait entre ses mains un petit plateau circulaire. Et sur le plateau trônait une mug, remplie de café fumant, qui arborait le drapeau gallois.  
- Tu dis toujours que mon café à un drôle de goût mais… il est tard et je voulais…  
Jack se tut. La tasse était de façon évidente un calumet de la paix et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait pris la peine de parler pour un résultat si pathétique.  
Ianto prit la mug, huma le breuvage sombre et adressa à Jack un sourire à faire fondre le Pôle Nord.  
Jack se posta devant les écrans de CCTV pour suivre la sortie de Ianto par l'Office du tourisme sur les images en noir et blanc. Quelques instants plus tard, il vit Ianto batailler devant la porte de l'Office pour la refermer à clé d'une seule main puis se diriger vers l'extrémité du ponton pour verser le contenu de la tasse dans la Baie. Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement. Gwen, Owen, ni même Tosh n'avaient soupçonné la présence de Retcon à effet retard dans leur boisson. Ianto sortit du champ de la caméra et Jack murmura pour lui-même, devant l'écran vide.  
- Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**Promis, la prochaine fois, vous aurez droit à une histoire en plusieurs chapitres... (avec Alonso. Et Jack. Si, si.)**


End file.
